test0nefandomcom-20200215-history
NW Apollyon
category:Limbus *'NW Apollyon' is a subsection of the Apollyon zone in the Limbus region. * Requires a Red Card and Cosmo-Cleanse. *It is reached via Teleport-Dem crag entrance to Al'Taieu. *The first four floors have 3 Time chests (5 minutes each), 1 Items chest and 1 Restore chest. :*The fifth floor only has an Items chest. :*You can open all chests as soon as you find them (so you can use your 2-hours on all bosses). :*The Time chests and Restore chest are always out. The Items chest is dropped by the level boss. *The level bosses are weakened by killing all of the lesser mobs. *Typical Ancient Beastcoin yield: 45-55 (without Treasure Hunter) *It is not necessary to defeat the Floor Boss to progress to the next level. One of regular mobs will unlock the portal to the next floor. *'Reward for completion:' Magenta Chip First Floor *Enemies: Bardha x7 (Ghosts) **Drops Ancient Beastcoins (~25%, affected by Treasure Hunter) **About 8250 HP. **Susceptible to Sleep, Gravity and Bind. **Large aggro range to low HP. **Links with other Bardha. **Can casts Tier III -ga spells *Boss: Pluto (Doomed) **Can be slept with some difficulty. **Susceptible to Gravity and Bind. **About 11,000 HP *Items chest has 2 Ancient Beastcoins and 0-1 AF+1 material. Second Floor *Enemies: Mountain Buffalo x7 (Buffalo) **Can drop Ancient Beastcoins (~33%, affected by Treasure Hunter) **About 9000 HP. **Immune to Lullaby/Light Shot. **Susceptible to Sleep, Gravity and Bind. **Links with other Mountain Buffalo. **Unlike normal Buffaloes, these cannot be Aspired. *Boss: Zlatorog (Rams) **Will use Mighty Strikes multiple times. **Immune to Lullaby and Light Shot. **Susceptible to Sleep, Gravity and Bind. *Items chest has 2 Ancient Beastcoins and 0-1 AF+1 material. Third Floor *Enemies: Apollyon Scavenger x7 (Bugards) **Can drop Ancient Beastcoins (~50%, affected by Treasure Hunter) **About 4750 HP. **Susceptible to Sleep, Gravity and Bind. **Immune to Lullaby/Light Shot. **Links with other Apollyon Scavenger. *Boss: Millenary Mossback (Adamantoise) **Does not use Draw In. **Very high defense. About 19,000 HP **Typically takes 1/2 damage from Blizzard, 1/3 damage from Thunder *Items chest has an AF+1 material, and 0-2 crafting items (Adaman Ore, Clot Plasma, Darksteel Sheet, Darksteel Ore, Oxblood, Light Steel, Rainbow Thread, Shell Powder) and approx. 5 Ancient Beastcoins (not all the time). Fourth Floor *Enemies: Gorynich x5 (Wyverns) **Drops 2 Ancient Beastcoins. **About 5000 HP. **Resistant to Lullaby. **Susceptible to Sleep, Gravity and Bind. **Very strong against Fire based attacks and magic. *Boss: Cynoprosopi (Wyrm) **Weaker version of Fafnir (About 15,000 HP), standing on front paws is recommended. ** Horrid Roar dispels one effect. ** Dragon Breath and Hurricane Wing do under 300 damage. **Very high defense. Takes full damage from Thunder. As a fire based mob, it is very resistant to Blizzard. Aero]] works fine. **If you fight near the Restore chest, you can open it mid-fight if you run into trouble. **Very difficult unless you kill all the Wyverns first. Run along the west edge to avoid premature aggro. **Killable by 1 BLM casting Gravity, kiting and nuking him. Gravity lands easily without Elemental Seal. *Items chest has 7-9 Ancient Beastcoins and 0-1 AF+1 materials. Fifth Floor *Enemies: Kronprinz Behemoth x3 (Behemoths) **Has alliance hate. Will target everybody until they're dead. **Links with other Kronprinz Behemoth and Kaiser Behemoth. **Drops 5-6 Ancient Beastcoins. **Immune to Stun. **Resistant to Bind and Sleep. **Susceptible to Gravity. **About 7000 HP. *Boss: Kaiser Behemoth (Behemoth) **Has alliance hate. Will target everybody until they're dead. **Weaker version of King Behemoth (About 15,000 HP). **Does not have additional effect: Stun on his melee attacks. **Meteor does just under 1000 damage to everyone in a huge area. The target should run out of range so his casting fails. ***Meteor takes 5 seconds to cast, so it should be possible for melees to run out of range as long as they aren't stunned from Thunderbolt. **Kick Out does up to 900 damage; only used if someone by his tail gets hate. **Immune to Gravity, Stun and Sleep. **Nearly all elements are good on the Kaiser Behemoth, however resistance builds up as multiple spells are cast on him. *The final chest has 5 Ancient Beastcoins, 2-3 AF+1 materials, the Magenta Chip, and a chance of a Metal Chip.